


Cover for "The Burning Heart" by May_Shepard

by 88thParallel (CanadaHolm)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel





	Cover for "The Burning Heart" by May_Shepard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burning Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144062) by [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/pseuds/May_Shepard). 




End file.
